Hair and wigs
Lady Gaga is a natural brunette, but she bleached her hair blonde. Her wigs have since become a normal part of her unique outfits. Early years: 2005-2007 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 002.jpg|Black (Veronica Ibarra - Jun 28, 2007) 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 004.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (Jul 7, 2007) 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 008.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (Aug 6, 2007) 10-4-07 Veronica Ibarra 007.jpg|Gold blonde (Veronica Ibarra - Oct 4, 2007) ''The Fame'' era A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. In the music video for "Poker Face", she is seen with platinum blonde hair. Throughout The Fame era Gaga prominently featured a fringe. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for "Paparazzi" was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. March to December 2008 She wore the same platinum blonde wig from X to December of 2008. After the shooting of "Poker Face", she started to add a hairbow on top of her wig. 2-9-08 Clive Davis Pre-Grammy Party at The Beverly Hilton Hotel in California - Backstage 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2008) 2-14-08 Nic Paone 001.jpg|(Feb 14, 2008) Poker_Face_Wig.jpg|"Poker Face" Fringe PokerFace6.jpg|Hairbow 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 012.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Lauren Hughes) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 032.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 043.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 8-5-08 Mick Rock 008.jpg|Mick Rock (Raymond McLauren) January 2009 *A Peter Savic *B Cassie Lomas Sascha Eisenman 06.jpg|Sasha Eisenman A 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 004.jpg|Derrick Santini B 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 028.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 052.jpg February *A Tobias Sagner *B Vincent Allegro *C Vincent Allegro 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 001.jpg|Philipp Rathmer A 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 007.jpg SLAM006.jpg|Slam Photography B SLAM003.jpg SLAM004.jpg The Fame USB 026.jpg Slam Photography 17.jpg SLAM013.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro C 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 011.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 019.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 027.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 041.jpg March 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 002.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Peter Savic) 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 003.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 002.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 004.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 005.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 006.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) April :Hair by Peter Savic Paparazzi 008.jpg|Lavender Paparazzi3 2.jpg|Button hairstyle Paparazzi 013.jpg|Beehive Paparazzi6 2.jpg|White with Purple June *A Oribe Canales 06-22-09 Mario Testino 022.jpg|Mario Testino A Testino6.jpg July 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 003.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 005.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 007.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 008.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 012.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 013.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 017.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 018.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) September Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg|Sunburst hairstyle ''The Fame Monster'' era During the release of the "Bad Romance" music video, she had a curly blonde wig. While on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, she wore a new wig - half lavender, half solid blonde. One of her most famous and well known wigs, is her hair bow, which she often wore during and shortly after her official debut. Her signature bow has been replicated a few times, and given out to talk show hosts, such as, Oprah Winfrey and Paul O'Grady. During the release of "Telephone", Gaga wore mainly yellow-blond wigs, similar to the wig she wore at the 2010 Grammy Awards. She would continue to use yellow and blond wigs throughout most of the revamped Monster Ball Tour. During the release of "Alejandro", Gaga had a 'fierce purdey haircut', and was most often seen as a bob, or slicked back. September 2009 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 004.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 007.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 010.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) October 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg|Curly orange (Syd Curry) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg|(Syd Curry) BadRomance9.png|Lips Hairpiece by Charlie le Mindu November 11-2-09 Arriving at Ace Awards 001.jpg|(Syd Curry) Gallery main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg|(Syd Curry) Rapunzel Wig.jpg|Rapunzel inspired (Frederic Aspiras) December Jingle Bell Ball.jpg|Long platinum blonde (Frederic Aspiras) 12-7-09 Before Royal Variety Performance.jpg|Long blonde (Sam McKnight) 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg|Hairbow (Danilo Dixon) January 2010 Telephone_Wig.jpg|Corded telephone hairstyle (Danilo Dixon) April Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 039.jpg|Bowl haircut (Eugene Souleiman) May 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_002.jpg|(Orlando Pita) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|(Bob Recine) September Gaga & Drake.jpg|Long silver-to-blue (Sam McKnight) [[Lady Gaga/Born This Way|The Born This Way era]] :All the hair by Frederic Aspiras except if noted. During the the Born This Way era, Gaga experimented with several hair styles. The two most notable and prominently featured hairstyles are the black and blonde variations, starting in February 2011, and the teal hair, starting in June 2011. November 2010 Vogue 2011 02.jpg|(Orlando Pita) December 12-14-10 Nick Knight 016.jpg|Pink with Blue Roots (Sam McKnight) 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Salmon (Sam McKnight) January 2011 6-1-11 International CES for Polaroid Grey Label line Press Room 01.jpg|Blonde to pink 03~4.jpg|Blonde to pink with short bangs 12-5-10 60 Minutes Interviews 005.jpg Normal 0304.jpg|Blonde with a pink ponytail (Sam McKnight) February * Hair by Frederic Aspiras 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 017-cropped.jpg|Blonde and brown with red bangs (Mariano Vivanco) 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 001.jpg|Orange with hair bow (Photoshoot by Ryan McGinley) GagaMay10.jpg|Gold hair 181736756.jpg|Blonde with dark roots Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg|Lavender alien (NME) lady-gaga-london-blonde-wig-10262010-03-430x608.jpg|Blonde in London VMA 2011 Press room 003.jpg|Jo Calderone (MTV) MTV EMA.jpg|Ponytail MTV EMA MTV EMA Price.jpg|Price MTV EMA (Pink) GaGa-Metro1.jpg|Blonde to pink with black 12-14-10 Nick Knight 008.jpg|Blue to pink with black (Nick Knight) (Half blonde half black) Gaga Halloween 03.jpg 2-26-11.jpg|(Feb 26, 2011) 3-2-11 Arriving at Thierry Mugler Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg|(Mar 4, 2011) 3-22-11 Google Goes Gaga 003.jpg|(Mar 22, 2011) 4-7-11 NRJ Promo 001.jpg|NRJ (Apr 7, 2011) 4-7-11 NewNowNext Awards 001.jpg 4-13-11 Caracol TV 003.jpg|(Apr 13, 2011) 4-18-11 Outside at Hotel in Atlanta 002.jpg|(Apr 18, 2011) 4-30-11.jpg|(Apr 30, 2011) 5-2-11 E Interview.jpg|E! (May 2, 2011) 5-3-11 Davi Russo 003.jpg|Davi Russo (May 3, 2011) 5-5-11 Foro Sol Backstage 001.jpg|(May 5, 2011) OPRAH2011(4).jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5, 2011) 5-6-11 Press Conference.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-9-11 Leaving Robin Hood Gala.jpg|(May 9, 2011) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 004.jpg|Christopher Anderson 5-10-11 Leaving Le Bourget Airport in Paris 001.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 5-11-11 Performing Judas at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 003.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11, 2011) 5-11-11 Arriving at Cannes Film Festival 002.jpg 5-12-11.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 2.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 5-13-11 Hotel london.jpg 5-14-11 London Hotel.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 5-15-11 Radio One Big Weekend ...jpg|Radio 1's Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) 5-16-11 Leaving London Hotel 002.jpg|(May 16, 2011) 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 004.jpg|(May 19, 2011) 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 001.jpg|(May 21, 2011) 5-23-11 At The View 003.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 5-23-11 German TV 001.jpg Best Buy 021.jpg|(May 23, 2011) 5-25-11 Backstage 002.jpg|(May 25, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 007.jpg|GMA (May 27, 2011) 5-29-11 Meeno 002.jpg|"TEOG" (2011) 6-29-11 Channel V Interview Japan.png|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-1-11 Taoyua.jpg|(Jul 1, 2011) 7-2-11 Yoga Center.jpg|(Jul 2, 2011) 7-3-11 Taiwan Channel V Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 004.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-9-11 Sydney Airport.jpg|(Jul 9, 2011) 7-10-11 At Moebius House in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-11 Taiwan Interview.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 006.jpg|(Jul 13, 2011) 7-14-11 Starbucks in LA.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) 7-27-11 CHateau Marmont.jpg|(Jul 27, 2011) Gagachromedent.jpg|Google June GaGaCFDA1.jpg|Teal chin-length bob Sydney Teal.jpg|Teal Curly short bob 7-7-11 BTW Press Conf.jpg|Teal Beehive Jun15-LittleMonsterAwards.jpg|Blue Teal, platinum blonde, black bob 7-27-11 So You Think You Can Dance in LA 003.jpg|Long teal Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg|Long teal hair with dark roots Jun22-Shabu Shabu.jpg|??? Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg|Long teal hair with bangs 6-25-11 MTV Japan.jpg|Teal piggytails Jun30-MusicLovers02.png|Combed teal hair July 7-1-11 Haneda.jpg|Long teal hair with bangs with hairbow 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|Teal Bun 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 006.jpg|High teal ponytail October 10-5-11 ITV Studios.jpg|Mint bun January to March 2012 April 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 3.jpg|Golden blonde 4-28-12 Seoul Airport 1.jpg|Light blonde ponytail May 5-2-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 001.jpg|light blonde, long 5-2-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|Light blonde, odango 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|Rainbow, pony tail 5-14-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|Ginger 5-15-12 In hotel room 001.jpg|Fox Blonde, side swept June 2012 - August 2012 6-1-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|Blonde, curly 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg|Ginger blonde, updo 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg|Ginger blonde, curly 6-11-12 Arriving in Australia 001.jpg|Ginger, bob with bangs 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 002.jpg|Teal, victory rolls 6-18-12 Arriving at hotel 002.jpg|Blonde, side swept The Born This Way Ball Tour Princess Die 002.jpg|Tangerine, long 558274_257413477694981_323428460_n.jpg|Brunette, Blonde Streaks September 9-1-12 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam 001.jpg|Vuitton brown, long 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpeg|Vuitton brown, 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 002.jpg|Vuitton brown, bun with a right side ponytail 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 001.jpg|Vuitton brown, bun March 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose with silver headpiece 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde dotted-up 3-12-13 Leaving Hotel in New York 002.jpg|Blonde wavy loose April 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 003.jpg|Brown straight loose 4-18-13 At Hotel in Los Angeles 001.jpg|Brown curly half-long 4-19-13 Dinner at Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde with white hat 4-20-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde straight loose 4-21-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|White short 4-27-13 Out in Chicago 002.jpg|Blonde straight loose May 5-7-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose 5-15-13 Leaving Versace Fashion Show 004.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly loose 5-31-13 Arriving at Hotel in LA 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly loose June 6-5-13 At Los Cabos Beach in Mexico 002.jpg|Brown loose with white hat 8-8-12 Wedding Friend's 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose with flower 06-10-13 Out in New York City 003.jpg|Brown slicked-back 6-12-13 Shopping in NYC 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose 6-12-13 Out and about in East Hampton 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|White short bobline 6-27-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.JPG|White short bobline 6-28-13 Pride Rally 002.jpg|White short bobline 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|Dark brown slicked-back [[Artpop (album)|The ARTPOP era]] In the ARTPOP era, Lady Gaga shows herself in a more natural and feminine way. She sports light brown curls and dark brown long straight hair. In her iTunes London performance she used a Cleopatra-like straight black wig, a light brown curly mane representing Aphrodite/Venus, short blonde natural wig and revealed her real brown hair. For the ARTPOP album cover shoot, she sported a long wavy blonde wig, reminiscent of The Fame era, which she wore versions of for her ABC Special in November, and her performance of 'Venus' on the X-Factor UK. At the ARTPOP listening party in Berlin in late October, she wore a short blonde wig that was slicked back with a long Dali-style moustache. She also began showing her natural hair, which she had done for X-Factor UK, and the iTunes Festival. The "Seashell Girl" hair look became more prevelant in this era, along with dreads. July 2013 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 044.jpg|Gold-brown short 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 045.jpg|Gold-orange loose 7-02-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg|Brown loose 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 014.jpg|Blonde loose 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 017.jpg|White dreadlocks 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 013.jpg|Platinum-blonde/white loose 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 016.png|Light-brown loose 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|Brown straight loose 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|Blonde wavy loose 7-14-13 Arriving Recording Studio 002.jpg|Black bun 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 003.jpg|Brown curly bobline 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg|Yellow curly bobline 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Short 7-17-13 Applause Set 001.jpg|Black loose with silver headpiece 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 009.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 7-21-13 Pitchfork Festival in Chicago 004.jpg|Black loose tail 7-27-13 Watermill Center Benefit Auction 002.jpg|Black half-long August 8-6-13 Out in NYC.jpg|Black loose 8-11-13 Twitpic 001.jpg|Black loose 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg|Black loose 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 003.jpg|Dark brown bun 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg|Dark brown slicked-back 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio in LA 002.jpg|Half-long dark brown 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 004.jpg|Dark-brown bun 8-14-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 005.jpg|Dark-brown loose 8-15-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg|Black bun 8-17-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg|Black straight loose 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 006.jpg|Black straight loose 8-18-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg|Black half-long curls 8-19-13 Arriving at Time Square 002.jpg|Gold-brown short 8-19-13 Arriving at studio in NYC 001.jpg|Gold-brown short 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-20-13 Jeff Koons 002 Cropped.jpg|Blonde wavy loose 8-21-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-21-13 Return her apartment 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-22-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-23-13 Leaving MTV Rehearsal 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-24-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 006.jpg|Black straight loose 8-25-13 VMA Performance 006.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 8-27-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig with hairbow and starfish 8-28-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig with pink highlights and a seashell 8-29-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|Black straight loose 8-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’wig with pink highlights 8-31-13 Leaving Hotel 004.jpeg|Black straight loose with two rounds on top September 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Aura performance 001.png|Black with bangs 9-1-13 Dave Hogan 049.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite‘ wig 9-1-13 Dave Hogan 054.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 9-1-13 Dave Hogan 065.jpg|Natural black half-long 9-1-13 Dave Hogan 089.jpg|Gold-brown short 9-2-13 ARTPOP DVD Japan Exclusive interview 001.JPG|Gold-brown short 9-3-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|Black loose with hairbow and white headpiece 9-6-13 FMA 004.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 9-7-13 Arriving at a building 001.jpg|Natural black 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 011.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 9-8-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|Brown wavy loose 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 003.jpeg|Black half-long with bangs 9-9-13 Leaving GMA studios 003.jpg|White half-long with bangs 9-10-13 Abbey's Ultimate Dance Competition 001.JPG|Brown long straight loose 9-11-13 Watch What Happens Live 003.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig with gold highlights and starfish 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg|Black curly half-long 9-13-13 Instagram 001.jpg|Black curly half-long 9-17-13 KIIS FM 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig with silver-headpiece 9-19-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 001.jpg|Black half-long 9-21-13 Leaving a Recording Studio 001.jpg|White dreadlocks 9-21-13 Steven Klein 001 Final.jpg|White long bunned up 9-23-13 Leaving Craig's Restaurant 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 9-30-13 Out in LA 002.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig October 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.JPG|Black half-long loose 10-2-13 Twitpic 001.jpg|Light-brown shorter ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-8-13 Muppets Special Dressing Room Skit 001.jpg|White wavy loose 10-8-13 Muppets Special Baby It's Cold Outside 002.jpg|White half-long 10-8-13 Muppets Special MANiCURE 003.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-9-13 Rick Rowell 003.jpg|White wavy loose 10-10-13 Private Party Backstage 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|White wavy loose 10-18-13 David Wilson 007.jpg|White straight loose with bangs 10-18-13 David Wilson 004 Close Up.jpg|White wavy loose 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk BTS 001.jpg|White wavy loose 10-22-13 LAX Airport 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose bunned-up 10-24-13 Arriving at ARTPOP Listening Party 001.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-24-13 Press conference 001.jpg|White short 10-25-13 Jens Koch 001.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-26-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-26-13 At G-A-Y Nightclub Backstage 002.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-27-13 London Hotel room 001.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-27-13 The X Factor Performance 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose wig 10-27-13 The X Performance 004.jpg|Natural half-long black 10-28-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 003.jpg|Natural curly half-long black 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 007.JPG|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 10-31-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.JPG|Blonde half-long dotted-up November 11-1-13 Arriving at Kiss FM Studio in London 002.jpg|Natural black-brown half-long 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 007.jpg|Natural black-brown half-long with black hat 11-5-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|Platinum blonde loose with bangs 11-6-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun 11-8-13 USA Today 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde with white hat 11-10-13 AP 001.jpg|White bobline with black headpiece ArtRAVE - Volantis 004.jpg|Natural black slicked-back tail 11-10-13 artRAVE Ryan Seacrest 001.jpg|White half-long 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 024.jpg|White bobline 11-11-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Blonde loose 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 004.jpg|White dreadlocks 11-11-13 Heading to SNL Rehearsals 001.jpg|White dreadlocks with blonde underneath 11-11-13 Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Red Carpet 003.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 11-12-13 Leaving Howard Stern Studio 003.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 11-12-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde half-long 11-12-13 Mary Ellen Matthews 011.jpg|White bobline with bangs 11-13-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|Purple headpiece 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 005.jpg|Platinum-blonde curled down with bangs 11-14-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde curled-down with bangs 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde curled-down with bangs and black headpiece 11-16-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly bobline 11-16-13 Twitpic 001.jpeg|Platinum-blonde curly bobline 11-18-13 ARTPOP Q & A 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde curled-down with bangs 11-18-13 CBC News Interview 001.JPG|Platinum-blonde curly bobline 11-19-13 At HMV 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly bobline 11-20-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|Black-blonde half-long 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 005.jpg|Light-brown straight loose 11-22-13 Twitpic 001.jpg|Blonde wavy loose 11-24-13 Arriving at the Nokia Teathre 002.jpg|Long platinum-blonde straight loose Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (5).jpg|‘Marilyn Monroe’ blonde bobline haircut 11-24-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg|White with silver headpiece 11-25-13 Instagram 002.jpg|Long platinum-blonde straight loose 11-26-13 Arriving in Tokyo 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly bobline 11-27-13 Instagram 006.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 11-28-13 Sukkiri Gypsy 005.JPG|White with hairbow 11-28-13 SMAP X SMAP Venus 001.jpg|Light ‘Aphrodite’ wig 11-28-13 SMAP X SMAP Applause 001.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 11-28-13 Sukkiri Interview 002.JPG|Platinum-blonde to blue ombre with red headpiece 11-28-13 SMAP X SMAP Part 2 002.jpg|White with silver headpiece 11-28-13 SMAPxSMAP Backstage 001.jpeg|Brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig took up with red headpiece 11-29-13 Music Japan 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy with bangs 11-29-13 Instagram 007.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig with blue bow and green highlights 11-29-13 Instagram 001.png|Platinum-blonde loose 11-30-13 Out and about in Tokyo 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde with blue and green hairbow December 12-1-13 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde to black bobline 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 006.jpg|Long blonde to blue ombre with hairbow 12-2-13 Out in Tokyo 001.jpg|Blonde to black slicked-back 12-3-13 Narita Airport 004.jpg|Blonde to black bobline 12-3-13 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde to black bobline 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 003.jpg|Long light-brown straight 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 007.jpg|‘Fiber Optic Wig’ 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 003.jpg|‘Fiber Optic Wig” 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 006.jpg|Big ‘Aphrodite’ wig with giant white rose 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|Gray tied hair with black headpiece 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 005.jpg|Giant white dreadlocks 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 002.jpeg|Green curly long 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg|Green curly with Christmas tree headpiece 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 003.jpg|Giant white dreadlocks 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg|Green curly loose 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 014.jpg|White wavy bobline 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Green short bobline 12-16-13 Leaving the Center Staging 001.jpg|Green straight bobline 12-17-13 The Voice 002.JPG|Half-long white with bangs 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 003.jpg|Green straight 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|Plainum-blonde loose 12-22-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|Gold-blonde bobline 12-24-13 At Ace Hardware in Penn Manor 001.jpg|Blonde-gold bobline 12-26-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpeg|Blonde loose 2014 January 1-12-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris-004.jpg|Blonde wavy loose 1-19-14 Mario Testino 003.jpg|Blonde straight loose with silver headpiece 1-20-14 Arriving at Louvre Museum 002.jpg|Silver thin dreads 1-23-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Blonde straight loose 1-23-14 Arriving at Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 004.jpg|Half-long white 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 002.jpg|Half-long white 1-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde short 1-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.png|Platinum-blonde short with black cap 1-30-14 LM.com 003.jpg|Blonde loose February 2-1-14 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg|Blonde wavy long loose 2-7-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde straight bobline 2-17-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|White straight long loose 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 003.jpg|White straight long loose with hat 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|White with pink capuchon 2-18-14 Leaving a Restaurant 001.jpg|White with headpiece 2-19-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde straight loose 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 003.jpg|White straight long loose 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 016.jpg|Half-long wavy with bangs 2-20-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|White straight long loose with headpiece 2-26-14 Backstage 001.jpg|White straight long loose with hat March 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose 3-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 002.jpg|White dreadlocks 3-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|White dreadlocks 3-12-14 Arriving Woven Digital House - SXSW Party 002.jpg|White dreadlocks 3-13-14 SXSW 001.jpg|White dreadlocks 3-13-14 Jimmy Kimmel Live 001.jpg|White dreadlocks with giant white hat 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference (Backstage) 002.jpeg|White dreadlocks 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin 004.jpg|White dreadlocks 3-14-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|White-gray shiney dreadlocks 3-15-14 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg|White dreadlocks 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|White long loose dreadlocks 3-20-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Blonde curly loose 3-21-14 Verizon Wireless - Get More Gaga (LiveStream).jpg|White straight long loose 3-23-14 Arriving a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde straight loose 3-24-14 Arriving at Z100 Studios in NYC 001.jpg|White straight long loose 3-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|White straight long loose 3-28-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg|White straight long loose 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 001.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig 3-29-14 Twitpic 002.jpeg|White straight long loose 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 001.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 002.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig with seashells 3-31-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg|Brown wavy loose April 4-1-14 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|Red-brown curled-down loose 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 006.png|Gold-blonde wavy loose 4-2-14 Outside Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Red-brown loose 4-4-14 Leaving a Yoga Class in NYC 003.jpg|Brown loose with hat 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig 4-6-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 004.jpg|Brown wavy loose 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite‘ wig 4-7-14 Twitpic 002.jpg|Natural brown loose 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Lime-green-yellow ‘Aphrodite’ wig 4-17-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 0-0-0 Vevo, Hot This Week (1-9-15).jpg|Gold-blonde wavy loose 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|Blonde bobline 4-29-14 iHeart Radio Music Awards video 001.png|Blonde bobline 4-29-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpeg|Blonde bobline 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 001.jpg|Blonde slicked-back May 5-1-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|Brown slicked-back 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 002.JPG|Blonde short with black headpiece 5-4-14 ARTPOP artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Wig.jpg|White half-long 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 003.jpg|Light-brown ‘Aphrodite’ wig 5-4-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg|White short bobline 5-4-14 Born This Way - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|White short bobline 5-4-14 Jewels N' Drugs - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|Green half-long 5-4-14 Bad Romance artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|Purple-pink-green dreadlocked pigtails with two hairbows 5-4-14 Gypsy - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg|White straight long loose 5-7-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Gold-blonde wavy loose 5-10-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg|Gold-blonde wavy loose 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Gold-blonde loose with hat 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Gold-blonde with bangs 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Gold-blonde with bangs 5-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg|Brown loose 5-21-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 002.jpg|Gold-blonde straight loose 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly loose 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.JPG|Platinum-blonde straight loose 5-29-14 Instagram 006.jpg|Black-blonde [[Cheek to Cheek (album)|The Cheek to Cheek era]] In the Cheek to Cheek era, Gaga is shown with often bigger and curlier hair. Notable styles are the large dark brown curls and black updos. She is not commonly seen with blonde hair early in this era, and wears it very natural, with some exceptions like early in the era when it seems to sort of fuse with the ARTPOP era because she is still on tour. In December of 2014, she starts reverting back to her blonde hair, often styling it wavy. Throughout 2015, she does not seem to have any distinct styles but rather lets her hair be natural, with the exception of being blonde. During American Horror Story, she often wears it in a blonde updo. June 2014 6-1-14 In San Diego 001.jpg|Blonde short 6-2-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Gold-brown high ponytail 6-3-14 Instagram 005.jpg|Blonde straight loose 6-4-14 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 001.jpg|Gold-blonde wavy loose 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 016.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 018.jpg|Red curly bobline 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 006.jpg|White thin dreadlocks 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 007.jpg|Blonde-black short 6-6-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-7-14 Instagram 004.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-10-14 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG|Black bun 6-13-14 Arriving at a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|Black high bun 6-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black bun with bangs 6-16-14 Fantástico 001.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-17-14 Steven Klein 022.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 6-19-14 LG 002.jpg|Black bun with bangs 6-20-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Black loose 6-21-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black high bun 6-22-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ Large dark brown curls 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) 6-6-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 6, 2014) 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2014) 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(Jun 11, 2014) 6-16-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2014) 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 30, 2014) 8-0-14 Devin Doyle 001.jpg|(Aug 5, 2014) 8-14-14 Backstage at QVC Marine Field 001.jpg|(Aug 14, 2014) 8-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Perth 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2014) 9-22-14 Leaving L'Archiduc Jazz Club in Brussels 001.jpg|(Sep 22, 2014) 10-1-14 Leaving Grand Hotel in Stockholm 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2014) 10-8-14 Arriving Hotel in Berlin 001.JPG|(Oct 8, 2014) 10-10-14 Leaving LAX Airport 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2014) 10-14-14 Arriving at LAX Airport 001.JPG|(Oct 14, 2014) July 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg|Black high with silver headpiece 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg|Half-long black 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 002.jpg|Black loose 7-6-14 Leaving I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg|Black high dot 7-7-14 Leaving the First Niagara Center in New York 001.jpg|Half-long platinum-blonde 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.jpg|High black dot 7-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg|Black high dot 7-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black high dot 7-16-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black ‘Italian curls’ 7-21-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Half-long white 7-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Black straight loose 7-26-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Half-long black curls 7-27-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black bun 7-28-14 AP 001.jpg|Black bun 7-29-14 Instagram 006.jpg|Black braided long tail 7-30-14 ARTPOP ArtRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg|White dreadlocks 7-31-14 Instagram 004.jpg|White dreadlock pigtails September 9-23-14 Leaving Steigenberger Grandhotel in Brussels 001.JPG|Black bob November 11-1-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|Black braided high bun 11-2-14 Backstage at Wiener Stadthalle in Vienna 001.jpg|Gray with bangs 11-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Pink short 11-4-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Gray curly 11-4-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Gold-orange straight loose 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 004.jpg|White braided bobline 11-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black short bobline 11-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black curly 11-10-14 Instagram 004.jpg|Black slicked back 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 004.JPG|Black slicked-back 11-13-14 Instagram 007.jpg|Gold-blonde straight loose 11-16-14 Instagram 003.jpg|Light-brown curly ‘Aphrodite’ wig with blue gazing ball 11-17-14 Instagram 004.jpg|Black dots 11-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black slicked-back 11-24-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|Black bun 11-25-14 Arriving at Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|Black bun 11-26-14 The View - Backstage 001.jpeg|Black bun with giant feather headpiece December 12-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Black curly 12-2-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black-orange ‘Italian curls’ 12-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|Black bun 12-7-14 The 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors in Washington 003.jpg|Blonde curly bobline 12-7-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg|Half-long silver with bangs 12-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Half-long black 12-17-14 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|Half-long blonde 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Blonde wavy loose 12-18-14 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Blonde curly bobline 12-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|Platinum-blonde bobline 12-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Black long loose 12-20-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Half-long blonde 12-21-14 Instagram 005.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy 12-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black slicked-back 12-30-14 Cheek to Cheek Tour 009.jpg|Half-long platinum-blonde 12-31-14 At Cosmopolitan Hotel in Las Vegas 003.jpeg|Half-long platinum-blonde January 2015 1-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Black high bun 1-2-15 Twitter 001.jpg|Black curled bun 1-3-15 Twitter 001.jpeg|Black bun with bangs 1-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg|White half-long curly loose 1-8-15 At Belly Up Tavern in San Diego 003.jpg|Black bun 1-8-15 At Belly Up Tavern in San Diego 002.jpg|Half-long white loose 1-9-15 William Morris Endeavor Interview 001.jpg|Half-long platinum-blonde 1-11-15 Instagram 002.jpg|Black bun 1-13-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Black bun 1-15-15 Instagram 004.jpg|Black bun with bangs 1-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde straight loose 1-18-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Black slicked-back 1-20-15 Instagram 002.jpg|Black with black hat 1-21-15 Instagram 002.jpg|Black slicked back bun 1-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Half-long platinum-blonde 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|Black high bun 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|Half-long platinum blonde 1-25-15 Instagram 010.jpg|Black bun February 2015 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Long blonde curly loose 2-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 2-3-15 Instagram 004.jpg|Brown wavy loose 2-5-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Half-long platinum-blonde loose 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 003.jpg|White-silver wavy loose 2-8-15 Instagram 002.jpg|Silver-light-purple wavy loose 2-9-15 Twitter 001.jpg|White-silver curly bobline 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg|Blonde loose wavy 2-11-15 Instagram 003.jpg|White half-long loose 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Black straight bobline 2-16-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg|Black straight bobline 2-17-15 LAX Airport 003.jpg|White half-long loose 2-18-15 Twitter profile 001.jpeg|White half-long wavy loose 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 003.jpg|White bun 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 002.jpeg|Gray wavy loose 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 003.jpg|Gray wavy loose 2-25-15 Twitter profile 001.jpeg|White half-long loose 2-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Black straight bobline 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|White bun 2-27-15 Outside at St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 003.jpg|Black bobline with blue hat 2-28-15 Instagram 006.jpg|Platinum-blonde wavy loose [[Joanne (album)|The Joanne era]] During the Joanne era, Lady Gaga's hair becomes more natural than it has ever been. She often styles it in either a blonde updo, lets it fall naturally, or, most prominently, in a blonde ponytail. She wore brown hair during the shooting of "A Star Is Born". 2016 August 8-1-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde loose with hat 8-3-16 Empire State building lighting ceremony in NYC 003.jpg|Blonde bun with black hat 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde slicked-back bun 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde short 8-5-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde with black baret 8-7-16 Instagram 005.jpg|Blonde high bun 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 003-cropped.jpg|Blonde curls 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg|Blonde loose September 9-9-16 Backstage at Kiss FM in London 001.jpg|Blonde ponytail 9-10-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg|Blonde ponytail 9-11-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg|Blonde ponytail 9-12-16 Gareth Cattermole 001.jpg|Blonde ponytail 9-12-16 Katherine Tyler 001.jpg|Blonde wavy ponytail 9-13-16 95.5 PLJ 001.jpg|Blonde bun 9-15-16 Leaving Radio City Music Hall in NYC 001.jpg|Blonde curled bun 9-16-16 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde bun/ponytail 09-19-16 Mason Poole 5 raw.jpg|Blonde loose with pink hat 9-20-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Blonde loose with hat 9-24-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Blonde curly bun 9-24-16 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Blonde bun with hat October 10-2-16 Madison + Vine 001.jpg|Blonde wavy loose 10-3-16 SnapChat 002.jpg|Blonde loose with pink hat 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 004.jpeg|Blonde ponytail with pink hat 10-7-16 Filming Carpool Karaoke with James Corden in LA 002.jpg|Blonde long ponytail 10-18-16 Zane Lowe Show on Beats 1 Radio in LA 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 10-18-16 Zane Lowe Show on Beats 1 Radio in LA 002.jpeg|Blonde slicked-back bun with pink hat 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde with black hat 10-21-16 Arriving at GMA in NYC 001.jpg|Blonde with pink hat 10-22-16 SNL Performance 008.jpg|Long blonde with pink hat 10-24-16 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|Blonde bun with pink hat 10-24-16 Leaving Sirius XM Studios in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde with pink hat 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 008.jpeg|Long blonde with flowers and pink hat November 11-1-16 Leaving Narita International Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg|Long straight blonde with pink hat 11-2-16 Press Conference in Tokyo 001.jpg|Long straight blonde with pink hat 11-3-16 At SmapxSmap in Tokyo 002.jpg|Blonde high bun 11-7-16 Hillary Clinton‘s Final Rally in Raleigh 002.jpg|Blonde curled bun 11-8-16 At The Jacob K. Javits Convention Center in NYC 001.jpg|Blonde slicked-back bun 11-9-16 Arriving at Fat Cat Jazz Club in NYC 001.jpg|Blonde bun 11-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde loose wavy 11-19-16 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 002.jpg|Blonde bun 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 002.jpg|Blonde with white hat 11-20-16 AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|Blonde loose wavy 11-20-16 Backstage at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|Long blonde loose with white hat 11-21-16 Instagram 006.jpg|Long blonde loose 11-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NC 001.jpg|Blonde ponytail 11-27-16 Arriving at Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris 002.jpg|Blonde bun 11-28-16 At Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 001.jpg|Blonde slicked-back bun 11-29-16 Out in Paris 001.jpg|Blonde bun 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 008.jpg|Blonde short December 12-1-16 Arrival at a Surprise Event in Westfield, London 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde high bun 12-2-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose wavy 12-5-16 Instagram 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde with pink hat 12-5-16 Red carpet at The British Fashion Awards in London 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun 12-6-16 Performance at The Royal Variety Show in London 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun 12-8-16 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose with pink hat 12-16-16 David Sims 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun 12-16-16 David Sims 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg|Blonde bun 12-31-16 Elton John's concert at The Colosseum at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas 001.jpg|Blonde bun 2017 January 1-9-17 Leaving Bradley Cooper's House in LA 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 002.jpg|Natural blonde ponytail February 2-2-17 Press Conference at Pepsi Zero Sugar Super Bowl LI Halftime Show in Houston 001.jpg|Natural blonde loose wavy 2-2-17 NFL Network in Houston 001.jpg|Natural blonde loose wavy 2-3-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde curly bun 2-4-17 Out and about in Houston 002.jpg|Natural blonde ponytail with blue cap 2-5-17 At NRG Stadium in Houston 001.jpg|Natural blonde curly bun 2-5-17 Backstage at NFL Super Bowl 51 at NRG Stadium in Houston 002.jpg|Blonde-pink ombre loose curly 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 002.jpg|Blonde-pink ombre bun 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 001.jpg|Blonde-pink ombre loose 2-6-17 Outside at St. Martin's Episcopal Church in Houston 001.jpeg|Natural blonde bun 2-9-17 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Center in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|Natural blonde 2-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun/ponytail 2-11-17 59th Grammy Awards - Rehearsals in LA 001.jpg|Blonde-pink ombre ponytail 2-12-17 Red carpet at 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg|Blonde-pink ombre ponytail 2-12-17 Interscope Grammy Afterparty at Peppermint Club in LA 001.jpg|Blonde-pink ombre bun/ponytail 2-15-17 Twitter 001.jpeg|Blonde-pink ombre bun March 3-7-17 SnapChat 002.jpeg|Platinum-blonde ponytail 3-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde 3-18-17 Sonja's Wedding in Malibu 001.jpg|Brown high bun 3-25-17 At Elton John's 70th Birthday Celebration at Red Studios in Los Angeles 003.jpg|Brown high bun 3-28-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown bun 3-28-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Brown bun April A Star is Born Still 003.jpg|Brown wavy loose 4-13-17 Out and about in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|Brown curly short 4-15-17 Coachella Valley Music & Arts Festival in Indio 001.jpg|Blonde Coachella wig 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|Brown loose 4-21-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|Brown loose 4-22-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown loose curly 4-23-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Purple-blue-blonde Coachella wig 4-23-17 SnapChat 006.jpeg|Brown loose with yellow cap 4-24-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg|Brown loose curly with yellow cap 4-24-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown ponytail 4-26-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|Brown loose wavy May 5-2-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg|Brown wavy loose 5-2-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|Brown wavy loose 5-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg|Brown straight loose 5-8-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Brown curly with black hat 5-8-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|Brown bun 5-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown bun 5-11-17 On the set of A Star is Born in LA 001.jpg|Brown ponytail 5-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown high bun 5-14-17 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|Brown straight loose with gray hat 5-14-17 Leaving The Broadway Dance Center in NYC 002.jpg|Brown with gray hat 5-15-17 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|Brown bun 5-15-17 Leaving her apartment in NYC 006.jpg|Brown slicked-back 5-22-17 On the set of A Star is Born in LA 002.jpg|Red straight loose 5-22-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Brown bun 5-26-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|Brown straight loose 5-27-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown slicked-back bun June 6-3-17 MTV MIAW 001.png|Brown loose slicked-back 15-6-2017 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown bun 6-16-17 Instagram 004.jpg|Half-long blonde slicked-back 6-16-17 SnapChat 002.png|Half-long blonde slicked-back ASIB Wrap Party 003.jpg|Blonde slicked-back Staples Inc. 001.jpg|Half-long blonde slicked-back 6-21-17 Arriving at Seafood Restaurant in Long Island 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 6-22-17 Out in Montauk 002.jpg|Natural blonde bun slicked-back 6-23-17 At Harvest On Fort Pond Restaurant in Montauk 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun slicked-back 25-6-2017 Restaurant In Montauk 001.jpg|Blonde slicked-back ponytail 6-28-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Peach-blonde slicked-back ponytail 6-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Peach-blonde loose July 7-1-17 Private wedding at The Dolby Theatre in LA 002.jpg|Peach-blonde loose 7-2-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg|Peach-blonde bun 7-3-17 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg|Peach-blonde ponytail 7-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Peach-blonde loose 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert Backstage 001.jpg|Peach-blonde bun 7-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 7-30-17 Out and about in Vancouver 002.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair August 8-1-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-1-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-1-17 Leaving Roger's Arena in Vancouver 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-3-17 Backstage at Rogers Place in Edmonton 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 8-4-17 Out in Seattle 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour with black hat 8-5-17 At a Restaurant in Tacoma 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-6-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair with black hat 8-9-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-9-17 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 8-16-17 At Kreation Organic Juicery in LA 001.jpg|Natural blonde loose 8-18-17 Out and about in Omaha 001.jpg|Blonde bun 8-21-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun/ponytail 8-22-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde loose with pink hat 8-22-17 Instagram 004.jpg|Natural blonde bun 8-28-17 Verizon's Instagram Story 001.png|Natural blonde ponytail 8-28-17 Ky Digregorio 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 8-29-17 Backstage concert at Citi Field in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde curly bangs 8-30-17 Leaving Bowlmor Bowling Alley in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde curly bangs September 9-1-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg|Yellow-orange long wavy loose 9-2-17 SnapChat 001.png|Yellow-orange long wavy loose 9-2-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy bangs 9-4-17 On the roof of The William Gray Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|Blonde with pink cape 9-7-17 Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg|Blonde curly bangs 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 004.jpg|Blonde curly bangs 9-9-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bun/ponytail 9-26-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde October 10-7-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde curly loose 10-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 10-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde bun 10-12-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Blonde bun with pink hat 10-12-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bun 10-13-17 SnapChat 001.png|Platinum blonde bobline 10-16-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde curly loose 16-10-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Half-long blonde 10-18-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde with black headpiece 10-19-17 Instagram 002.png|Platinum blonde high pigtails 10-19-17 Instagram 005.jpg|Blonde bun 10-21-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Blonde ponytail 10-21-17 One America Appeal Rehearsal 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-21-17 Instagram 005.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-23-17 Malibu mansion 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-24-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde short bun 10-24-17 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|Blonde bun-ponytail 10-24-17 Arriving at Dodgers Stadium in LA 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-31-17 SnapChat 002.jpg|Blonde pigtails November 11-1-17 Instagram 002.jpg|‘Edward Scissorhands’ black short haircut 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg|Half-long blonde slicked back 11-3-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bun/ponytail 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 11-5-17 Out and about in Montreal 001.jpg|Blonde with capuchon covering harstyle 11-5-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde dots 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 004.jpg|Platinum blonde short 11-9-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-10-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline with black hat 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back bun 11-11-17 Twitter 003.jpg|Gold-blonde bobline with black baret 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|Platinum blonde covered with red baret 11-12-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Blonde bobline 11-13-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Blonde with black hat 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|Half-long platinum blonde 11-15-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bun/ponytail 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-17-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun/ponytail 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-28-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Copper-blonde curly bun 11-29-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun 11-30-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Silver-blonde curly bun 11-30-17 Instagram 004.jpg|Platinum blonde curly short December 12-1-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg|Platinum blonde curly short with black-white baret 12-1-17 2 Leaving The Amalie Arena in Tampa 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 12-2-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun with black baret 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 004.jpg|Copper-curls glittery bun 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 002.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 12-7-17 Leaving a grocery store in LA 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 12-7-17 At her mansion in Malibu 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 12-8-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bun 12-9-17 Twitter 002.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back 12-11-17 Instagram 007.jpg|White-silver wavy loose hair with golden headpiece 12-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back bun 12-14-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|White-silver loose with red capuchon 12-15-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bun with yellow baret 12-16-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde bun 12-17-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde loose 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 12-20-17 Leaving Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 12-21-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 12-23-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Platinum blonde with brown-black print hat 2018 January 1-3-18 Twitter 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-5-18 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-5-18 Arriving at a studio in LA 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-6-18 Out in LA 001.jpg|Half-long blonde with red bandana 1-11-18 Leaving Barcelona El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.jpg|Half-long blonde 1-12-18 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bobline with baret 1-12-18 Leaving Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpg|Half-long blonde 1-15-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|Half-long blonde 01-16-18 Alex Dolan 002.jpg|Blonde braided pigtails 1-16-18 Instagram 006.jpg|Blonde braided pigtails 1-17-18 Leaving Da Giacomo Restaurant in Milan 003.jpg|Half long blonde 1-18-18 Leaving Palazzo Parigi Milan Hotel & Grand Spa in Milan 001.jpg|Short blonde with bangs 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 003.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 01-18-18 Alex Dolan 001.jpg|Platinum blonde ponytail 1-22-18 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 1-27-18 Twitter 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back bun 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 007.jpg|Platinum blonde braided ponytail 1-29-18 Leaving The Smyth Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 1-29-18 Grammy Salute 002.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline February 2-1-18 Leaving Genting Arena in Birmingham 001.jpg|Blonde bobline 2-7-18 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde 2-10-18 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Blonde March 3-24-18 March for Our Lives 001.jpg|Half-long blonde with black hat 3-25-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg|Blonde curly ponytail 3-31-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|Blonde with black hat April 4-16-18 Arriving at Starbucks in Malibu 003.jpg|Blonde ponytail 4-19-18 Recording Studio 001.jpg|Blonde short 4-21-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg|Blonde-black dots 4-26-18 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde ponytail 4-28-18 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum-blonde ponytail May 5-3-18 Recording Studio 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde dots 5-5-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde bun/ponytail 5-6-18 Out in LA 001.jpg|Half-long platinum blond 5-6-18 Jon and Vinnys Restaurant in LA 001.jpg|Platinum-blond high ponytail 5-6-18 Jon and Vinnys Restaurant in LA 002.jpg|Platinum-blond high ponytail 5-12-18 Instagram 003.jpg|Platinum-blond curly bun 5-15-18 Recording Studio 003.jpg|Platinum-blond 5-16-18 U2 concert in LA 001.jpg|Platinum-blond high bun 5-23-18 Out in NYC 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose dot 5-24-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg|Platinum-blonde dot 5-24-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 005.jpg|Platinum-blonde dot 5-24-18 Heading to dinner in NYC 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde curly dot 5-25-18 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde loose 5-25-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 003.jpg|Platinum-blonde dot with black headpiece Category:Fashion